Total Eclipse of Two Hearts
by 4CullensandaBlack
Summary: The sequel to Total Eclipse of the Heart, Leah hasn't been the same since the kiss on the Ferris wheel and the dream on the beach (see: Midnight Romance) but will finding out what makes her wolf tick solve all her problems? Is she meant to mate with Edward? Is Edward willing to play his role in the Alpha Female's future?
1. Chapter 1: A New Story to Tell

A/N: Total Eclipse of Two Hearts picks up from Midnight Romance, if you don't want to be lost please catch up.

**Chapter 1**

**Searching for Truths**

According to Wikipedia "In social animals the **alpha** is the individual in the community with the highest ranking. Male or female individuals or both can be alphas, depending on their species. Where one male and one female fulfill this role, they are referred to as the alpha pair. Other animals in the same social group may exhibit deference or other symbolic signs of respect particular to their species towards the alpha or alphas."

I rubbed my eyes as I closed my laptop, this is how I spend most of my nights researching wolves, female wolves, and alpha females which only gave me so much information. I needed to know more about my origin and the prophecy wasn't much help either. The council was only able to trace the script to the 14th century. I laid across my bed in contemplation confused about so much especially that dream on the beach and the bruising that followed.

At first, I thought it had actually happened: it felt so real. His hands pressed against my body and the way he grabbed me, I still get chills thinking about it but once I got inside that night I called Jake and apparently he had just crashed from a twenty-four patrol. He said he wasn't anywhere near the beach. All I could do was believe him since Billy corroborated his story.

Remembering that night and the way the dream made me feel I jumped up from my bed.

"Hey, mom, I'm going for a run, okay?" I opened the back door and rushed out before getting a response. I broke the tree line lifting my shirt. I hadn't phased in weeks I was to afraid of what the wolf might do: however; tonight I just craved a good run. Before removing the rest of my clothes my cell phone rang from inside my pocket.

"Hello" I said without looking down. "Leah we need to talk. It has been weeks" said Edward.

I couldn't talk to him now not after the dream I had about Jacob. I didn't know what it meant. Maybe Jake was my mate or maybe I had feelings for him. I didn't want to string Edward along even more than I already am.

"I'm sorry Edward I can't talk right now. I'm going for a run" I said hoping to end this conversation. "Good I'll join you" he was persistent.

"Edward, I just need time, I need to be alone…" before I could finish he yelled, "NO DAMN IT, COME HERE NOW!"

I was shocked by his tone and also a little turned on. My phone slipped from my hand as the rest of my clothes ripped from my body. I had phased instantaneously without thinking. As quickly as I could ever remember my body had twisted and conformed together into my wolf self. I looked down only to see my paws on the grass instead of my feet. I looked up through wolf eyes and I was standing in the forest behind the Cullen's place. My tongue was out of my mouth as I heaved from the run but I didn't remember running here and I knew it was the last place I wanted to be. It was as if my wolf led me here against my will.

I didn't see Edward but to my left sat a pile of clothes. Alice must have put these out since I hadn't left any dresses in my closet. I changed quickly; since I was already here I figured I should at find out what was up Edward's ass. How dare he yell and summon me. I wasn't ready to see him and I didn't want hear about how I can't continue running from my destiny.

That's all anyone said to me these days.

I entered through the kitchen screen door; the house was quiet as I took at seat at the dining room table. I never understood why they had one since the Cullens didn't eat.

"I have no time to debate our diet with you, Leah" said Edward from the other end of the table. He looked so handsome in his button-down shirt and jeans. I smiled he was wearing the one's I picked out for him. He is so darn cute, _wait what is wrong with me? I am mad at him._

"What do you want, Edward? I told you I am not ready to see you." I sighed mostly from the discomfort I was currently feeling.

"Leah, we've found something and I don't think you are going to like it."


	2. Chapter 2: Finally some Answers…

**Chapter 2**

**Finally some Answers… **

My eyes closed slowly as I let the words sink in, "Your wolf is taking over" I couldn't breathe. I just stared at his mouth as it continued to move.

"Leah, are you listening? You mind is going in and out" he looked at me with concern. Everything started to make more sense as he continued speaking: the loss of time; the dream.

"The Alpha Female is seeking her mate and she will take over to find him," I had been yearning for something; answers and now I've gotten them.

Edward wouldn't have contacted me with unconfirmed information. He knew I needed facts and not myths.

"There's a female lead pack of lion shifters in the Swiss Alps. A hundred years ago they birth the first Female Alpha of their kind." I moved to the couch in the living room; _I needed to lie down._ _I needed comfort. _

"The girl was eventually taken over by her lioness and never returned to human form again. She was lost." Edward was more determine then me in uncovering the truth of the prophecy. He needed the answers as much as I did.

"We followed every last legend we could find and it all turned out to be more or less old wives tales or Brothers Grimm folklore than anything real except this."

He stood in front of me with his hands on his hip, "Leah you cannot keep running from me and what we are to each other. I want you here Leah with me, I want us to start our lives together."

My head was hurting which was interesting since I haven't had a headache in years, "Edward," I said exasperatedly as I held my head in my hands. "I know we need to seriously talk about all of this and us but I really need to lie down."

I guess he could see the truth of my statement because he reached down and lifted me into his arms. Up the stairs we went as my eyes closed due to the soothing movement until we reached the door of my former bedroom.

Sleep over took me as soon as my body was laid down onto the bed. In the middle of the night I woke to relieve myself in my connected bathroom. Deciding to put on some music to help get me back to sleep, Justin Timberlake's Tunnel Vision was playing in the background when I released that I was not alone.

"Edward, you almost gave me a heart attack! It's after midnight: why are you still here?" He just stared at me while sitting across from the bed. It was as if he was lost in a trance as his eyes followed me while I stretched; loosening my joints. I sat with my legs crossed underneath my body at the end of the bed after he didn't answer my question. He stood and walked to the foot of the bed towering over me. Looking up into his eyes I was shocked to see that his eyes were no longer golden but black as coal.

"I am hungry" he reached out and grabbed my arm roughly, "Leah you smell so delicious. I just want to sink my teeth into you." My eyes glazed over as his grip tighten on my arm. Soon, I was pushed backwards and my legs were pulled from underneath me. At vampire speed Edward was hovering above me.

Fear was in my eyes, "I won't hurt you, little pup…much. But, I promise you will love the pain I put you through." He started with slow kisses across my face. His restraint of me loosened as moans fell from my lips. His kisses moved to my neck and then I felt the pain as he broke skin.

I screamed, "NO…. why?" Tears fell from my eyes as the venom seeped into my blood steam. "Because I can, mmm, you taste so good Leah"

His hands joined the party and caressed my bare thighs upward until he reached the sundress that I was still wearing from earlier. I pushed his hand away and he growled into my face, "This is mine, Leah." His words were punctuated by his touch as his fingers played with my moist flesh, "…and I will take it if I have to."

That final statement was accompanied by the focus of his hand; it pushed pass my barrier and I….

"Leah, LEAH, wake-up" awaking from such an erotic dream was unexpected. I looked up into Edward's eyes by the look he gave me I knew he had read my thoughts and saw my mind's desire for him. I didn't know what to say but once Edward lifted his hand to my neck and lightly touched my skin: I flinched.

Blood rested on his hands, "What is going on Leah?"

A/N: So, I had wanted to get this out sooner but work has been seriously stressful. Leah's naughty dreams are back again but now Edward knows about them or at least one of them. Only, time will tell what this all means for Leah and her wolf.

Also, please check out Saving Grace. The next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3: … or Just More Questions

**Chapter 3**

… **or Just More Questions**

My heart beat faster as I looked at the blood that was now on my hands. My neck was dripping and from the look on Edward's face he hadn't caused it.

"Leah, where do you think you are going" in my confusion I had jumped up and ran to the bedroom door. The wound was slowly healing maybe venom was actually in my system because I felt sluggish and woozy. I felt as if my body would give way at any moment.

"Edward, I don't understand," I stated slowly as I tried to focus "what is going on with me."

I turned towards him looking him in the eye "I have to go." I went to rush down the stairs but before I could hit the landing he grabbed my arm. "Leah, we will figure this out. It must be your wolf maybe you are experiencing a type of Pseudocyesis." I just stared at him as his mind tried to figure this out, but all it did was lead to more questions in mine. I closed my eyes briefly, hoping for a moment of peace, a break in the chain of this craziness but for the life of me I couldn't find the answers. I only saw and had more questions.

I started down the stairs slowly as Edward followed me. He continued throwing theory after theory into the air as we passed the rest of his family. They heard everything and I knew that Jasper felt everything I was feeling…God or had felt. He totally felt the lust I had for Edward in my dream. The need and want I had for him to claim me. I wonder…can he feel my wolf? The question was in my mind before I could stop. I glanced sideways at Edward and he had heard my question. I knew that it was just something else that would plague him.

I could barely deal with these new developments let alone the burdened it had on Edward. I rushed e everyone not even looking at them as I exited the back door. I knew that when he didn't follow me he was lost to his own thoughts of how to solve this ongoing mystery. I didn't attempt to phase, I stayed in human form. I didn't want to risk my pack brothers overhearing my thoughts. The need to run had left me as well; my mind needed time to process all this new information. I guess the longer it takes for me to get home the more time I had.

_Maybe my subconscious wasn't subconscious at all and my conscious mind was in battle with the Alpha Female's conscious mind._ I rolled my eyes at my own thoughts. They were all over the place with theories and I was starting to confuse myself.

"Maybe I was two separate entities" I said out loud to myself. Thank God no one is around to hear me.

"Are you talking to yourself now Leah?" I hadn't realized that I was looking down but I saw him further ahead of me staring.

_Seriously, I do not need this right now_ "What do you want, Sam?" He and Emily moved back onto the reservation a few weeks after I returned. I didn't want to hold a grudge against him or her; I just wanted some peace so I told Jacob that he could end their exile.

Since then Emily has been sugary sweet to me: a little too sweet sometimes. But, oh no, not Sam he was as cold as ice. So, that of all the wolves in La Push I had to run into him was seriously not wanted.

"Look, Sam I do not have time for this…"before I had finished he rushed towards me. "I used to run this place and everyone loved me. I could do no wrong. Now everyone hates me because of you, Leah" he yelled into my face.

"No, Sam because of you" I waved my hand in front of his face, "you and Emily and the choices you both made. That is why you are in the situation you're in."

It happened so fast: one minute I was yelling ready to phase but it never came. However, Sam's body started to shake and I willed mine to do the same but it didn't. I looked behind him to see if maybe one of my pack brothers was in the distance. I saw no one and standing before me was now a large black wolf.

His eyes were menacingly cold yet longing they pierced into my soul. I realized in that moment that my wolf and I were lost to each other. We weren't one any longer. If she could let this happen to me; to leave myself unprotected. Sam stood on his hind legs towering over me. I felt so small. I felt human. Everything I ever wanted flashed before my eyes.

He growled while his eyes feast on me, he turned his head probably wondering why I hadn't shifted. Maybe he thought I was being cocky thinking that he wouldn't hurt me in this form. Well, if that was the case it only lasted so long. His paw lifted up ready to strike me.

I flinched backward and then I set up right. My heart beat faster as I looked at my surrounding; I was no longer in the forest but in my bedroom in my parent's home. I had dreamed it all Sam's attack and probably my interacting with Edward as well.

I heard a knock, "Baby Girl, are you decent." I smiled, "Yes, daddy you can come in."

My carried a wet clothed, "I am so happy you up. How are you feeling?"

I looked at him strangely, "Why do you ask?"

"Because Edward found you on the forest floor with a huge mark on your face," he said as he pressed the wet cloth to my face. It stung. My head turned quickly to the mirror across from my bed to see a red round paw print.

"Leah, Edward told me what he found of the tribe in Swiss Alps and with this new development I think it's time we face what is really going on." I looked at him as tears fell from my eyes. I didn't want to grow up. I didn't want to be a big girl; I wanted to stay his baby girl forever.

I grabbed him, hugging him tightly I cried.

A/N: Thanks for reading. I don't know if you realized it but Leah's dreams are getting more out of control. First, Jacob was all sexy, then Edward was sexy and dark but Sam was just dark. Hopefully, Leah will find a way to control these dreams and the Alpha Female. I am thinking of doing the next chapter in Edward's POV, let me know if I should or not? Do we want to know how Edward is taking all this?


End file.
